


Hooked into machine

by denisecloyd



Series: NCT Danger Days AU [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Danger Days AU, Jaehyun is an exterminator, Jungwoo is a pornodroid, M/M, Mentions of drugs, i don't know where this came from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denisecloyd/pseuds/denisecloyd
Summary: Yoonoh visits the Lobby





	Hooked into machine

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I'm ever publishing and it's probably not good at all but I had to get it out of my system.  
> Title from Regina Spektor - Machine

Yoonoh hated the Lobby. He hated the run-down buildings, the broken droids malfunctioning in every corner, the smell of trash and shit and cum that clung to his clothes for days. He hated the grafitti left by rebels on every wall, reminding him of what he was: a liar; a monster; an emotionless freak. Every day he questioned his decision to visit the Lobby. Yet every Friday he found himself in those narrow streets, forcing himself to look away from the droids sleeping or fucking or overdosing on Plus, with only one thing in his mind: Yellow.

Yellow was a pornodroid. Like all pornodroids, he was built with one purpose: to provide rich Battery City citizens with a hole to fuck. He wasn’t built to keep them company or talk to them about their jobs or hold them when they’re sad. And he sure as hell wasn’t built for them to fall in love with. Yet every Friday, Yoonoh visited his shitty studio apartment in the lobby. Paid him his 100 Carbons. Fucked him until he was tired. But unlike all the other exterminators, Yoonoh stayed. He lay down on the too-hard mattress and allowed Yellow to play with his hair while they talked about everything they saw or did throughout the week.

He wondered what the Director would think if she found out her head exterminator was in love with a pornodroid. Yellow would probably be dismantled and turned into a shiny new droid for someone else to fuck. And if Yoonoh was lucky, he would be executed, his body abandoned in a white body bag in the middle of the desert, left to decompose in the sun. But he was never lucky.

He always imagined turning into a Draculoid as a painful process. It must be painful, getting your soul sucked out of your body until you’re nothing but an empty shell. He sometimes forgot Draculoids were once people. People with lives. People who had friends and families and jobs and hobbies and dreams and ambitions. People who loved and were loved back. People like the man he once was, before the city turned him into a killing machine.

“You think too much,” His lover’s sweet voice brought him back to reality. “It’s boring.”

He couldn’t help but break into a bitter smile; ‘you think too much’, he said. His sweet, innocent Yellow. If only he knew. He didn’t think anymore, not really. BL/ind had made sure of that years ago. His thoughts, actions and feelings were dictated by them. Everything he did, he did for them. With one exception.

“I don’t think too much,” He snuggled closer to Yellow, placing a single kiss where he imagined his mechanical heart would be. “If you asked me, I’d say you’re the one who thinks too little.”

He felt his heart swell at the sound of Yellow’s hearty laugh. He didn’t laugh a lot. No one in the city did.

“Are you calling me stupid?”

Yoonoh looked up at Yellow. In the moonlight, he almost looked human. But when he looked closely, he could see the scratches and rusty spots in Yellow’s metal skin. He was the most beautiful thing Yoonoh had ever seen.

“I would never do that,” He moved up Yellow’s body so he could press their lips together. Yellow’s lips were cold like a corpse’s, but warmth spread over Yoonoh’s body at the sensation. “I love you too much.”

Yellow smiled into the kiss.

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu on twitter @lalisadyke


End file.
